fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and the Painter's Path
Kirby and the Painter's Path is a Kirby game for the Nintendo DS. Despite being released in 2009, it didn't become well-recognised until roughly two years later. Story The story starts on Kirby's birthday. Kirby is seen in his house while King Dedede, Meta Knight, a Waddle Dee and a Waddle Doo spectate him. Suddenly, however, lightning strikes the house, forcing them to go outside to investigate. Kirby notices that lightning rods had been attached to his house, and shortly afterwards bombs fall out of the clouds, knocking all except one character to the ground. A shady figure of said character then attacks them, only for a Warp Star to show up last-minute to rescue them. During the escape sequence, the character manages to avoid several laser blasts, only to get knocked out of the sky with a frisbee. They then come across a paintbrush which starts telepathically talking to them. They take the paintbrush, then find the frisbee on the ground near them and decide to take that as well. The paintbrush then begins floating in the air and draws a path which the character follows. Playable Characters Gameplay Gameplay is split into two play styles - Painter gameplay and Frisbee gameplay. Painter Gameplay In Painter Gameplay, the player taps the buttons on the lower left of the screen to have their character walk forwards and backwards, taps their character to have them jump (they can also double jump if tapped in midair) and taps the paintbrush button on the lower right of the screen to stop time. While time is stopped, you get a five-second period in which you can draw lines. During this period, you can draw a line between two ledges to make a path, draw a line over an enemy to stun them or draw a line over a hazard, such as a Shotzo, to disarm it. Once time is restored, you have to wait for some time before you can press this button again. While an enemy is stunned, collide with them to defeat that enemy. Defeating a Sparky, Plasma Wisp, Bobo, Flamer, Chilly, Snoppy, Twister or Twisty allows the player to obtain their Copy Ability (this only works when playing as Kirby). Tap a Star Block to break it (coloured blocks can be broken in a similar way if you have the right copy ability). Jump into a Cannon and then tap its purple button to launch yourself from the cannon. Other contraptions have purple buttons that can be pressed to activate their effects. Stages feature collectible Point Stars, with every three Point Stars you collect in a stage being converted into a Star Coin, and Energy Drinks which restore 2 Vitality (Vitality goes down by 1 if you take damage, and once it reaches 0 you have to start the stage all over again). At the end of each stage is a painting. Touch the painting to finish the stage. Frisbee Gameplay In Frisbee Gameplay, the player must first rapidly tap the character to have them throw the Frisbee, then use the stylus to create a rainbow light that navigates the Frisbee. Get the Frisbee to go through rings and tunnels to give it the speed necessary to carry on, and have it move along arrows to make it move faster. Point Stars will be drawn towards the Frisbee if close enough, with every three Point Stars you collect in a stage being converted into a Star Coin. The goal is to get the Frisbee to the painting at the end without letting it touch any obstacles. Copy Abilities Available only in Painter Gameplay and only when playing as Kirby. Defeating an enemy who possesses an ability will give Kirby an attack that can be used by tapping him after a double jump, and the ability to break blocks of the matching colour by tapping them. (the colour of block matches the colour of the row in which the ability is featured) Levels Main The main levels of the game, which must be progressed through in number order. Each has three Painter stages and three Frisbee Stages. Extra Unlocked from the Star Coin Shop, these extra stages feature special gimmicks and can be played in any order, independently from the main levels. Uniquely, you can only play these stages as Kirby. Boss Menu The Boss Menu is the game's open window to its boss fights. Each boss is unlocked by completing a certain level in the main game, and you cannot proceed in the main game without beating said boss. The table below lists the bosses in order, in addition to listing the level you must finish to unlock their battle and your reward for defeating them. Star Coin Shop The player can use collected Star Coins to buy additional content from the Star Coin Shop. Below is a list of wares... Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games